Secrets of the Past
by ForestCreeper
Summary: When Daniel's old friend Katie Rhodes joins the Force secrets start coming out, secrets about Daniel and Katie's past. Rated T because i might bring up some swearing and blood in the future. Also im crazy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! I started a new story :D I thought of this while I was at school and listening to my IPod (some teachers are awesome and let us listen while we work) For some reason I really like the name Katie Rhodes. Probably because the most awesome Biology teacher in our school is and we all call him Rhodes. He is the most AWESOME TEACHER EVER. One of our projects was to make a cake and them we ate them in class :D ok now I'm rambling…. Well hope you enjoy this! AHHHHHH! My brother put his scruffy chin on my shoulder! Lol enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 Katie's Return**

Daniel pov

"So who's this new cadet?" I asked Lance.

"Sorry it's a secret, but I will tell you that the new cadet is a girl."

"Really? Come on you can tell me who she is!"

"No Daniel, you can wait another 2 hours like Larmina and Vince to meet her."

I groaned and walked away towards my room.

"What's wrong with you?" Vince asked as I walked in.

"Lance won't tell me who the new cadet is." I complained as I flopped on my bed.

"Well if e won't tell you, he won't tell you. Take a walk or something until Keith gets back with her."

"I guess I could go to Lake Arus for a bit, seeya later." I said as I walked out.

I left the castle and walked to Lake Arus. When I got there I sat under a tree and slowly drifted asleep.

Lance pov

"Hey Vince you know where Daniel is?" I asked

"Yeah he went to Lake Arus for a bit."

"Alright, the new cadet is a few minutes out. Come down to the control room and I'll call Daniel."

"Ok, I can't wait to meet her!" Vince said as he ran out.

"Daniel you there?" I said through my voltcom. No response.

"DANIEL!" I screamed

"AHHHH! Huh? Oh, hey Lance what's going on?" Daniel finally responded.

"Get back here the cadet has arrived."

"Alright! I'll be right there!" Daniel said as he cut the connection

Daniel pov

I raced back to the castle as fast as I could, when I walked into the castle control room I couldn't believe my eyes.

"K-Kaite? I-Is that you?" I stammered, everyone turned around and stared at me like I was about to fall over. Actually I almost did.

"DANIEL!" she squealed and rushed to hug me, I hugged and twirled her around.

"I thought you were gone! How have you been?"

"Great! I see that you've been doing well too!" she giggled.

"Alright! Reunion over, now tell us how you know each other?" Keith said. He also had that angry look on his face, like when I took a lion out without asking.

"Well, we were friends since we were kids, then something happened and we were separated." I said, ignoring the horrifying memories from our childhood.

"Well I guess it good for you to be together again." Allura said. "Daniel, why don't you show Katie around the castle?"

"Alright! Follow me Katie!" I said running off.

"Hey slow down!" Katie yelled giggling.

"This is going to be interesting, don't you agree?" Lance said.

"If she keeps him out of trouble I'll be impressed." Keith said walking away.

**End Chapter 1**

**So? Did you like it? I sure did. Well tell me what you think by clicking the little button that says Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! Glad you al like the story! I'm happy to be on the computer because school was BORING. I have to work on a English project too. Well enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 A Night Out**

Daniel pov

"Hey, Katie." I whispered.

"What is it Daniel?" she asked.

"I haven't been out in ages! Want to go tonight?" I asked.

"Sure! I haven't been out either."

"Cool, how about midnight we meet outside the castle?"

"Works for me!"

Keith pov

"Wow, those two are like two peas in a pod!" Lance said walking up to me.

"You got that right. Daniel hasn't done anything stupid since she got here."

"I know. He also seems calmer around here, weird."

"Maybe he's got a crush on her." Allura said, walking in.

"Well he did say they were friends since they were kids." Lance added.

"But he also said something happened and they were separated." I said. Lance was about to say something when Daniel and Katie walked in.

"Hey guys what's going on." Daniel asked.

"Nothing, we were just talking about how you haven't done anything stupid yet today." Lance said pointing at Daniel.

"Well don't give your hopes up, me and Katie tend to do some really stupid stuff. But we always plan everything out." Daniel said.

"Really? You? Plan?" Lance said, holding back a laugh.

"No. Katie plans while I provide the stupid, we actually get some pretty good plans out of it. You guys are going to learn a lot about what we can do." Daniel said with a grin.

"Can't wait, how about you two go to bed now, it's been a long day." I said.

"OK." They said in unison and ran off.

Daniel pov

It was midnight and Katie had just arrived.

"Ready?" I asked

"Ready." She said

We both closed our eyes and relaxed. When we opened them again they were glowing purple. What happened next you would think was excruciating pain, but it just tingled a little. Our bones were shifting and changing, by now our legs were double jointed and we were a lot taller. Tails sprouted out from the bottom of our backs and our muscles became larger and stronger. Our nails turned into razor sharp claws and our bodies were starting to get covered in scales. Next our wings grew, they looked like a dragons wings, and they were big. Finally our heads were done reshaping and we were covered in dark purple scales. Basically we were giant lizards with wings, slitted ayes and all. My eyes stayed their natural violet color and Katie's eyes stayed their natural light blue.

"Ready to go?" I asked in a deeper voice.

"I'm always ready." She said in a sweet tone. Her voice always calmed me down, and it never changed.

We ran off into the night exploring forests and lakes we found. By the time we got back to the castle the sun was already up. We changed back to normal and walked in.

"And just where were you two lastnight?" We turned around and saw the team.

"Ummmmm… we went out lastnight so I could show Katie some cool places I found." I lied.

"Sure. Go to your rooms, get some rest and clean up. We'll talk about this later." Keith ordered.

"Yes sir!" we both said and ran off.

"They don't know about us?" Katie asked.

"No, they don't. I never told them because I thought that HE would find me and take me away." I said.

"Alright, seeya later Daniel." She said.

"Bye." I said.

What I didn't know is that the team was listening in on our conversation.

"What are they talking about?" Lance asked.

"More importantly, who is HE? And what are those two hiding from us." Keith said.

**End Chapter 2**

**SO? Did you like it? I thought I did a pretty good job explaining Daniel and Katie's transformation, don't you think? Well you know what to do! Don't just sit there drooling, click the little button that says review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh hai there! I would have uploaded this hours ago but Idid some stuff. 1) My cousin came over 2) I ate/cleaned up dinner and 3) I walked over to a motorcycle crash that they had to Mercy Flight the guy from(screw you running! Exercise sucks!. Now that that's over I can finally get this typed and posted! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 Secret Saved**

Katie pov

Me and Daniel snuck out every night now, but the team was getting suspicious.

"We have to start being more sneaky when we go out." I whispered to Daniel as we went outside.

"I know the team is starting to spy on us." He whispered back.

"Let's just go and enjoy our night."

We changed outside of the castle, what we weren't expecting were the two gasps from behind us.

"Who's there?" Daniel roared. No response.

"I ask again. Who's there! "The bushes rustled a little and two figures shot out of them towards the castle. Daniel gave chase and caught the two in less than a second. He dragged them back by their collars and dropped them on the ground.

"Vince, Larmina, do you mind telling us why you're here? We don't want this secret getting out." I asked.

"Well… the team told us to follow you out here to see where you go every night. We weren't expecting this to happen." Vince so gladly told us. Not.

"Well then I guess I have to fix this little problem I guess. Look into my eyes and relax." They did as Daniel told them to. This was one of his special abilities, he can erase a certain event of someone's memory, when he looked away Vince and Larmina fell asleep on the ground.

"Let's go, they will wake up in a few hours and I don't want to be anywhere near here when they wake up." He said walking away.

Vince pov

I woke up outside the castle next to Larmina on the ground. All I remember is walking outside and waking up here.

"What happened?" I turned around to see Larmina sitting up and rubbing her head.

"I don't know but we better go see the team and tell them what happened."

We walked into the castle and found the team in the control room.

"What happened you two?" Keith asked

"I honestly don't even know. I woke up next to Larmina outside the castle, all I remember from last night is walking outside."

"Well this complicates things. Let's search for them in the lions, maybe we can spot them from the sky."

We all went to the lions to start our search. Hopefully we would find them and find out what's going on.

Daniel pov

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"No, what did you hear?"

"It sounded like heavy footsteps, like a robot, but it wasn't a robot."

"Is it HIM?"

"Why don't you turn around and find out?" We turned around and saw a thousand wade-bots with Wade's face on them.

"No… we can't possible take them all out! We can't even contact the force without our voltcoms!" Daniel screamed.

"Then it looks like I get my two favorite people, or should I say experiments, back once and for all." Wade said, evilly laughing as his robots charged at us.

**End Chapter 3**

**Finally I got this done! The Fast and the Furious was on while I was typing this. Also the Billboard Awards is on. I hope you liked the chapter! Well don't just sit there staring at the screen! Hit the little button that says review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! Glad you all still love the story! lol my hermit crab is being funny. He's digging a hole :P If you like how Daniel and Katie transform into lizards with wings… then you will like what I'm working on as a side project! I'm working on some sketches of Daniel and Katie when they are in their 'beast modes' as I am now calling them. I have a sketch I made in pencil of Daniel while I was at school. Well hope you like the chapter!**

**Chapter 4 The Secret Revealed?**

Daniel pov

We slashed our way through robot after robot, but as one fell another would replace it.

"There's no use in fighting! Just give up and come quietly!" Wade said as he was evilly laughing. Is it me or is he more annoying when there is about one-thousand robots with his face on them?

"Katie we can't keep this up any longer! I'm already starting to tire!" I yelled

"I know me too! By the time the force gets here Wade will already have us off planet!"

"Then we fight as long as we can! I'm never going back to that lab!"

We slashed and crushed as many of Wade's robots as we could before we ran out of energy to fight. Katie went down first.

"Katie!" I rushed to her side to protect her.

"Daniel just leave me and run!"

"NO! I'm never leaving your side ever again; it caused me too much pain to be away from you."

I kept fighting until I too fell to the ground, completely out of energy.

"Ha! I have to say you two put up a good fight, but now it's time to go back home." Wade evilly laughed. I would have punched that robot but I was too tired, then I blacked out.

Pidge pov

"Keith are you seeing what I'm seeing?" I asked.

"Yes. Hundreds of destroyed wade-bots." He replied.

"Let's go down and check it out. See what happened."

When we got to the ground we saw all the claw marks on the robots.

"What could have caused all this damage?" Vince asked.

"I don't know for sure, but it could have been a small robeast." I responded. I wasn't so sure it was a robeast myself.

"Well if it was a robeast we need to figure out where it went." Keith said.

"I can do that! I have my haggarium tracker with me. Let's see… the trail leads this way." I pointed towards, wait that couldn't be right, the castle?

"Well this is either correct because of the footprints or the robeast came from the castle. Oh wait, I should say robeasts, there's _two sets _of footprints." I said

"Let's follow them back then. It's the only way to tell for sure if they came from the castle." Keith said as he followed the footprints.

We followed the prints until we reached the castle, but then something strange happened.

"This is where me and Larmina woke up earlier!" Vince said.

"That's strange, because the prints also disappear into regular footprints. They look like Daniel and Katie's footprints too, but they have haggarium readings." As confused as I was by all of this there was only one explanation.

"Daniel and Katie are… robeasts?" Vince slowly said.

"I hate to admit it but your right Vince. There's no other way to explain all of this." I said, disappointed that our friends were the enemy. But something still didn't add up, why didn't they ever attack us?

**End Chapter 3**

**Oooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh cliffy! I hope you like it! Little did the team know that they are in for a bug surprise! Ok now to finish my English project, lol. Well don't sit there and stare! Press that little button that says review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody! How's it goin? DO WORK SON! DO WORK! That is one of my most favorite quotes from Christopher 'Big Black' Boykin. Ok off of the rambling part of this paragraph. Now. TO THE STORY! AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**Chapter 5 A new secret added onto a secret that was partially revealed to the team?**

Daniel pov

When I woke up in a cage all by myself I started to panic. All of the memories from my childhood started to flood back into my mind. All of the shots, surgeries, and tests done on me were excruciatingly painful. When they were done with me I was always left in my cage bloodied and injured, with no one to talk to besides myself.

"Katie! Katie where are you! I'm so scared about what Wade will do to us now that he has us back!" I screamed, starting to cry and whimper as I crawled to the corner of my cage. But I heard nothing except my breathing.

By now the team would have found Wade's robots with all the claw marks and would have tracked our prints back to the castle. They would never come for us though; I knew they thought we were robeasts because the haggarium in our bodies would have left a trail over our prints. No one would ever find us, unless… it was my only option. Over my time spent taking black out for rides, without permission, I seemed to have created a bond with him. Maybe I could telepathically communicate with him, I always felt as if he had my back when I was with him, so maybe we could. Well here goes nothing.

"_Black, can your hear me? I need your help, please answer!" _ I called through my mind.

"_Daniel, I am here. I knew you would figure out how to contact me eventually. The Force thinks you are a robeast, but I know what you really are, and Wade will pay for it."_

"_Thank you, but we need your help. We were able to escape once before but I don't know if I will able to do it again, Wade must have an army waiting if we do try. I haven't been able to contact Katie either."_

"_In time I will come, but not right now. If you can last a few days I can come for you, but for now I ask you to be brave. Lotor has been sending robeasts and armies at us for the past day, we need our rest."_

"_I understand, I will be brave, if I do learn anything I will tell you. See you soon."_

I don't know how that even happened; all I knew is that we now have hope of escaping. Somehow I felt as if I was complete when I was talking with black… is there something from my past I never knew about? Something that connected me with the lions? Like Vince? My thoughts were cut short when the door swung open and two robots came in and dragged me out.

"Ah, Daniel I see you woke up. I have some new upgrades for you, don't worry it will only be very painful." Wade laughed.

"You monster! Let us go!" I heard Katie scream.

"Katie! Don't worry, I promise we will get out of here!" I yelled to her. Then the robots dragged me away.

I was strapped to a table that had metal restraining straps on it, when you give a genetically mutated kid a very painful shot… things got dangerous. They never fixed the walls either, all of the dents and claw marks were in the same places that I put them. Hopefully they learned from their mistakes. Yet again my thoughts were cut short as the first shot was given to me, the first one always made me forcibly transform. Then the next barrage came one after one.

"_Please hurry…" _I called out.

"_I will try."_

**End Chapter 5**

**Wow. I'm surprised I WROTE that. I knew that something like that would be pretty awesome, but in a different story. I just added a new twist onto my story! I REALLY hope you liked it. Well, I guess you could say now your pondering over the story instead of staring or drooling. Soooooo… STOP PONDERING! And hit the little button that says review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lillianna just because you seem so enthusiastic about this story I will put up this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6 Blacks Missing Piece**

Keith pov

"Finally the attacks are over. I think that's a new record for the amount of robeasts destroyed in one day!" Lance said as he flopped on the couch.

"Yeah, the lions are completely drained! Black is the only one that seems to have enough power to function. He's also giving off some crazy readings, like he contacted someone far away through means I don't even know!" Pidge exclaimed.

"We still have to worry if Daniel and Katie will attack us." I warned them.

"Keith I do have something to point out. If Lotor did sent them to destroy us, then why didn't they attack? If they were able to transform at will they could have caught us off guard at any moment. Also Daniel did seem fond of Black, seeming as how he 'took' him out almost every week."

I had to admit that Pidge had a point there, but then again, why wouldn't they?

"I guess we just have to wait and see if they come back."

"Yes Keith, IF they come back. Don't forget all the Wade-bots that we found, they might have been taken."

"Good point Pidge. Then I guess we have to wait."

Daniel pov

As always the pain was unbearable, and yet again I was left bloodied and injured in my cage. We have been here for 3 days and the 'upgrades' were finally done. I saw Katie a few times but that was it, she was being held in another section of the lab.

"_How much longer until you can get here?" _I asked.

"_Tomorrow I will be there. I know how much you hurt, I feel it as if I was there."_

"_How is it even possible for us to communicate and feel each other's emotions and feelings?"_

"_I think you might have come from the 5__th__ planet responsible for our creation, the same with Vince."_

"_I never thought about that, maybe our powers differ. Vince can give power boots and control almost anything robotic, and I can communicate with you."_

"_That is a possibility, but to only communicate? There must be more to your powers Daniel. We can feel what the other feels, see and hear what the other sees and hears. We share a bond like no other, like we are one."_

"_Now that you put it like that, I feel the same way. We ARE one, like I'm the missing piece to the puzzle that is Voltron and the mighty Lions."_

"_Once I get to you I want you to do something."_

"_Like what?"_

"_When I get to you put your hand on my chest and focus on my nexus, merge your body and mind with me."_

"_Ok, I will. Goodnight."_

"_Goodnight."_

I laid down on my so called 'bed' and tried to fall asleep. I kept thinking of how the force would respond to black leaving the castle all by himself with no pilot. I can picture their faces now, I would give anything to see Keith's face as his lion flew away without him! I guess I should get some rest, something inside of me is telling me that I'm going to need all the energy I can get tomorrow.

**End Chapter 6**

**SO? How was it? Did I do good? Because if I did I will nonstop tell myself "DO WORK SON! DO WORK!" Well don't sit there staring/drooling/pondering! Click that little button that says review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow! The last two chapters have been VERY revealing with Daniel's past. Well let's find out some more stuff!**

**Chapter 7 The Merge**

Keith pov

"What do you mean black just got up and left?" I was confused and angry and the team was starting to edge away from me.

"Keith I don't know how! Black's security systems are offline, it's like he has a mind of his own!" Pidge was freaked out, maybe I should tone down a bit.

"Could this day get any worse?"

"You know things always get worse when someone says that, right?" Lance said.

Daniel pov

I heard a large explosion and the sirens started going off. Finally black was here to get us out, I couldn't wait any longer. As soon as the door was ripped open I ran for black.

"_I'm ready for what you asked me to do."_

"_Hurry, Wade's reinforcements will be here soon."_

I put my hand on black's chest and concentrated, I concentrated on the power within him and the power within myself and let go. When I opened my eyes I was seeing through blacks eyes.

"_Now we are one."_

Wade's reinforcements came after us, we crushed them in a matter of seconds.

"_I think I should separate, I don't want anybody to find out about our bond."_

"_I agree."_

We separated and I hopped in black's cockpit, then we rushed to find Katie.

"Keith!"

"Not Keith."

"Daniel? But how did black get here then?"

"No time to explain just hop in!"

She hopped in and sat behind me.

"Let's get out of here!" I yelled.

In no time we were back to the castle, man Keith's face was funny! Now THAT was worth it. We got out and ran to the team.

"What? How did you two get black lion? And you have a lot of explaining to do." Keith yelled at us.

"Ok for one I don't know how black got to us, and two, WE ARE NOT ROBEASTS. When we were kids Wade kidnapped us and did horrible experiments on us, very painful experiments. He made us into what we are, and he's the reason why you found all of Wade's robots a few days ago." I yelled back.

The team looked at us in shock, just so I could reinforce my story I transformed.

"Holy shit..." I heard Pidge mumble.

"See? NOT a robeast, just a genetically mutated kid who had no childhood." I growled and stormed off.

"Daniel…" I heard Katie say but I flew off as fast as I could.

"_Daniel, I understand how you feel. Promise me you will come to my den later."_

"_I promise, I guess I needed to vent my anger. I feel more at peace with you anyways, see you soon."_

Keith pov

I didn't know what to do, Daniel stormed off and we still needed to figure out how black managed to find them by himself.

"Let's talk about what happened to you two later, for now I think we need to check out black."

"I agree, I want to figure out how black found you two!" Pidge exclaimed.

I got in black and took him back to the castle so Pidge could run diagnostics on him.

"Anything?" I asked.

"It seems that black has a mind of his own, he can operate without a pilot if he wishes. I also found traces of a strange energy in black's nexus, like something recently entered his nexus and left."

"Well I guess we should just keep an eye on him, when Daniel gets back he is going to explain what happened to him and Katie."

I walked out and headed for my room, it was a long day and I needed some sleep.

**End Chapter 7**

**I guess that was a good chapter. Probably not my best but it's something :P Hope you enjoyed it! I will update tomorrow but I'm going camping for the weekend so I wont be able to update over the weekend. Well don't sit there staring/drooling/pondering! Press that cute little button that says review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG IT WAS SOOOO HOT TODAY! Ok so here's the plan I have for this weekend: Friday-Saturday no updates at all. Monday I will be able to update as I'm coming home on Monday. Camping is so much fun! Especially swimming in the pond! With the fishes! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8 Destined to be One**

Daniel pov

"_These past few weeks have been crazy."_

"_Agreed, trying to keep our secret is hard since we feel each other's pain. That and separating has become even harder."_

"_Yes, I believe we are destined to be one. I have a feeling the next time we merge is the last time."_

"_That is a possibility. I'm surprised you haven't told Katie of our secret."_

"_As much as I want to I can't, I don't want her to worry. That and she would most likely tell someone else and the word would spread."_

"_Good point, Pidge might want to take out my nexus! That would cause you a lot of pain and I don't want that to happen!"_

"_Yeah, that would hurt! I think it's time for me to leave, the team has been wondering where I've been sneaking off to."_

"_I agree, you better go. Next time we merge….."_

"_It's forever, I know. We must postpone our next merge until it's absolutely necessary. Only unless one of us is near death we merge ok?"_

"_Agreed. Now go, the team will be looking for you."_

I left blacks den thinking about how I could help postpone our last merge.

"Daniel, where do you keep going off to?" I looked up and saw Keith.

"I've been taking some walks around Arus, it calms me down."

"Come on, Pidge said that there's a large army of Drule ships headed for Arus."

"Did he detect any robeasts?"

"Not yet, but most likely there is one."

We walked to the control room and I saw the screen.

"That is a large army. I sense a large amount of haggarium coming from the command ship, there's a robeast in there, and a powerful one at that."

"Let's head to the lions, they will be here any minute."

The team headed to their respective doors while me and Katie flew out to battle the oncoming armies.

"Katie this is going to be rough, can you handle yourself?"

"Yes, I can. If I have to I'll retreat back behind cover I will."

I stood in shock at the size of the Drule army, this was going to be tough.

"_I don't think we'll be able to postpone our final merge."_

"_I know, I see the army, and I heard what you said about the robeast. Keep as close as you can to me, I think it's almost time for our final merge."_

I charged at the army and plowed my way through, but then I saw the robeast coffin drop down from the sky. The battle stopped as the robeast burst out of the coffin. It was the biggest robeast I have ever seen, it was three times the size of Voltron and it was covered in armor. It had large wings and a muscular tail; it was covered in spikes from head to tail.

"Holy shit, that the biggest robeast I have ever seen or heard of."

The Drules looked at me and some of them nodded their heads in agreement, but then they realized that there was still a battle to fight.

"So, weren't we fighting here?" A Drule soldier asked.

"Oh yeah, maybe we should get back to that." I said as I punched one of them in the face.

The team focused on the robeast as we worked on the army. It didn't take long for the pain to begin.

"Daniel the army is almost gone! There retreating!" Katie yelled over.

I looked and saw that they were retreating, this wasn't good. A searing pain shot down my side.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

"Daniel, are you okay?" Keith said through our voltcoms.

"I'm fine! Just get back to fighting that robeast!"

I watched as black and the others were getting their tails handed to them.

"_Daniel! It's time!"_

"_Alright, I'll be right there."_

I rushed towards blacks location as fast as I could.

"Keith I need you to keep black still for a moment!"

"That's kind of hard seeming as I'm trying to doge being hit by lasers!"

"Just try!" I yelled as I took off my voltcom, I wouldn't need it anymore.

I rushed towards black and concentrated on his nexus, then we were one.

"What just happened? Black just gained full power and his color scheme changed!" Keith yelled.

"_Explanation later! Voltron now!" _ we roared.

"Was that Daniel?" Pidge said.

"_I said we'll explain later! Right now I think we need Voltron!"_ I roared once more. If they wouldn't do it I would.

"You heard him! Let's form Voltron!" Keith yelled.

After we formed Voltron we rushed the robeast head on.

"Form Blazing Sword!" Keith yelled.

When the Blazing Sword was out I let out a surge of energy that supercharged the sword.

"Whoa! I didn't even do that!" Vince yelled.

We charged the robeast and sliced it in half with one swift blow. When we got back to the castle we walked over to the team.

"_Well I guess we have some explaining to do, now that we have merged for our last time we have no more secrets to be hidden." _ I said to them.

"Merged for the last time? What does that even mean?" Pidge asked.

"_You see when I was in that cell at Wade's secret base I found out that I had a telepathic connection to black. After that he came to rescue us, and that's when we first merged."_

"So that's why you were always sneaking off? To be with black?" Keith asked.

"_Yes, but the more we merged the harder to separate it became. So now, we are permanently merged, destined to be one forever. I was the missing puzzle piece to Voltron, and now that puzzle is complete. Now we need to rest, that battle took a lot out of us, that and we were weak to begin with."_

"You go get your rest, we can handle things for now... um, what should we call you now?"

"_Just call me Black, it only seems fit."_

We walked to our den and found a comfortable place to sleep; it was going to be a long road ahead of us.

**Wow! That's the longest chapter I ever wrote! Ever! Don't worry there's still a lot more chapters to come! My imagination never ceases to amaze me with the continuation of random stories. Sometimes I'll make up stories to help me fall asleep at night (one lasted for two months and it was the most awesome story ever!). Well don't sit there staring/drooling/pondering! Click that cute tiny little button that says review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG! I can finally write this chappie! Who knew cleaning out a Hermit Crab tank could be so hard? Take out the old sand, boil the wood (to kill mites), wash the 3 dishes, put in the new sand (now its tinted blue), put in the wood, dishes and extra shells, then finally you add the crabby and its complete! Now little Hermi has fresh sand to dig in! I went swimming with the fishes! I saw a fish when I dove underwater! My brother shot a red squirrel with a GSG! It was fuuuuuuun. Onto the chappie!**

**Chapter 9 Pondering Thoughts**

Daniel/Black pov (ya know since they are forever merged they count as two ppl now)

Since the final merge things have gotten a lot better. About a day after the merge everyone started calling us Black instead of Daniel, either one would do just fine but Black just seemed to fit the profile. Everyday we would go on a morning, mid-day, and nighttime flight while we rested in between. When there was an attack we were ready to fight in an instant. During battles however our minds melded together to form one balanced conscious, keeping up with Keith's orders and movements along with the other pilots and lions. Lately we have been pondering on the thought of Daniels parents, so we have been researching them for the past few days.

"What are you up to now Black?" Keith asked walking up.

"_Oh just searching for our parents." _

"Well if you do find them I don't think being visited by a giant robotic lion is going to go over well with them."

"_Ah Keith don't forget! We may be one, which also means sharing the same parents, but we are still two separate minds."_

"You have a good point there; all you have to do is shift the balance towards Daniel's conscience so he can speak to them. That and I'll ride along with to help explain what happened to you two."

"_What a good idea! When we find something we'll notify you, good thing Pidge had this computer installed in our den! Not being able to go out much makes life boring. So when we cannot be outside or if we don't feel like running in our cave we can research things that come to mind."_

"As long as that research is useful I don't care what you do, mid-day flight is in one hour so get some rest."

"_Agreed, we could use some sleep."_

Keith left and we went back to our bed, it was nice having a giant cave all to yourself.

Lance pov

It was almost time for our mid-day flight when I ran into Keith.

"What's Black up to now?"

"Searching for his parents, but he just went to get some rest before our mid-day flight."

"I have to say; now that those two are merged into one I find it easier to teach two cadets instead of one."

"Vince and Pidge are always trying to bug Black though; he keeps a paw in front of the entrance so they can't get in."

"Well I'll be heading to red soon, tell Vince and Larmina to get ready."

"Was that an order?"

"Maybe, after all we are a TEAM."

"Good point, but don't forget that I'm commander of the Voltron Force."

I walked towards reds den as Keith went off to find Vince and Larmina, maybe a little bonding time was a good idea.

Daniel/Black pov

After our mid-day flight we went back to the computer. After about an hour we found a missing child report from about 10 years ago, the child was described as energetic with jet-black hair and violet eyes.

"_Mother! Father we've found you at last!"_ we roared. Probably went a little overboard because Keith and the team walked in as we were leaping around our den.

"Something you want to share?" Keith asked.

"_We found them! On a distant planet that has about 100 inhabitants. Now we can finally meet our parents!"_ The team was about to fall over the way we were jumping around.

"Alright! Take it easy, we don't want the castle to fall down because of your excitement." Lance yelled.

"_Sorry! So when can we go? We were thinking tomorrow morning."_

"I think that's a great idea, tomorrow morning we set off to find Blacks parents!" Keith said.

After that the team left and we went back to our bed, it was going to be a long flight, but it would be worth it.

**End Chapter 9**

**Yay! I thought I would do a little something like this to get my mind back into the writing groove. Camping for 4 days without any internet whatsoever will get me rusty on writing just about anything. Hope you liked it! Well don't just sit there staring/drooling/pondering/swimming with the fishes! Press that tiny, cute little button that says review!\**


End file.
